xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Myere
= Location = Eastern Xaria. Surrounding lands (clockwise): Akkoria (N), the Malkarian Sea (E), Sha’Thraem (S), Nost’Karé (W), Rynith (NW) = Land = The whole country of Myere is rolling hills and plains of extremely fertile soil. Wherever the hills become too steep, they are terraced to allow for more crop planting. The southern areas of Myere are comprised mostly of orchards and vineyards. The north of Myere is where most of the grains are produced. Other vegetables are grown wherever they can be planted. Several fields produce multiple crops, such as beans, corn, and squash all growing together. Kerris Lake is the source of the irrigation system that supplies the country with water for the crops. The Diphida River flows from the western mountain range to feed Kerris Lake. The Diphida then empties into the Azarin Straight. = Common Races = = Resources = Myere is the agricultural base of the whole continent. Its fertile soil continues to produce outstanding crops year after year. Myere also produces a great quantity of average quality wine. = Past = Originally the land that is now Myere was a portion of the Nost’Karéan Empire. In the year 207 P.A., 18 provinces broke away from the Nost’Karéan Empire to form Myere. It wasn’t until 100 years later that Nost’Karé recognized Myere’s independence. In 5, a continent wide famine caused massive population decline. One of the contributing factors to the famine was brought on by Myere. At this time, the country was developing an irrigation system to run through the entire land, to better their agricultural production. The system was not fully completed when a devastating flood occurred and nearly the entire year’s crop was destroyed. = Present = Myere boasts a well developed irrigation system that was constructed by a joint team of Myereish and DeMekrians. The system irrigates the entire country with the exception of a few of the very highest hills. The City of Neram is Myere’s largest port, exporting foodstuffs to the rest of the Xarian continent. = Capital = Senaath lies on the south shore of Kerris Lake. The small amount of political goings-on that Myere has, happen here. The city is mostly unremarkable. It is simply a farming town that is larger than the other farming towns of the country. = Government = Myere is a monarchy. The Queen of Myere is Orela Faizal. Assisting the Queen in her decisions is a Council of 18 members. These council members are the head of the most prominent farming family of each of the 18 provinces of Myere. The membership changes according to family status in the individual provinces. The Agricultural ministry holds the most power in the system aside from the Monarchy. = Military = Myere is a peaceful nation and has no army or navy. The country does have a very strict customs procedure that is enforced by the Green Guard. The Green Guard acts as both a border patrol and a coast guard. While the Green Guard is not an army, they can act as a defensive force when an area is in danger. Myere has a treaty with Akkoria in which the Akkorian Army and Navy will defend Myere, in any time of need in exchange for better crop prices and selection. = Of Interest = The country of Myere shares a common root language with Nost’Karé and Sha’Thraem. All three countries were at one time part of the Nost’Karéan Empire. The Harvest Festival is the best time to visit Myere. All the towns celebrate the end of the farming season with drink, dancing, and merriment. It is either held in the month of September or October depending upon the weather.